Cross
by graciela17
Summary: Chiron prayed to the gods that this day would not come, but then again, they weren't even gods were they? Soon the truth would be told... and the lives of heroes would forever change.


**I wrote this in hopes of bringing a large twist to the Percy Jackson universe. I hope that this can catch your interest and I do not disappoint. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

There was always a light in the darkness.. It had always been there. I never denied its existence even though I did not know its source. It took me years to realize where it could possibly be coming from… after seeing so many relying on me, leaning on me, seeking me to be their support in the face of midnight, I realized the light was coming from within me.

I could see the blood running down his arm, dripping onto the hair that matted his legs, his hooves laying limp to the side of him. "You must leave!" He bleated out helplessly, his eyes seeming to be crazed with a passion. "You are the truth holder, you must run before you die with the truth still trapped within you!" The confusion of what he was saying washed over me and left me frustrated, in fear, and in anger. The fear that I had mentioned was now flickering into an inferno as I heard a roar echo through the forest towards us. "Head north.." He said his voice now sounding as if it were fading. My eyes glanced back from behind me that were searching for the beast that had followed us all the way from California, to his face that seemed to find a calmness. Death was closing in around his body and I could almost see the angel that held the title lower his hand over his face. "Please…" he said his breathing more gentle, "do not allow the lie to go on any longer…" Now the fear and confusion was fully taken over by the anger I had had. "I don't understand what you're saying! I've come with you this far when you told me of the Greek gods and how I was suppose to be in this camp. Now tell me the rest of it! There must be more…" Tears started to well to the surface of my eyes as I realized I had been yelling at a dead body.

Suddenly the heavy thud of the feet and claws that had treaded the ground, running after me, had stopped. It was silent, nothing but my heavy and choked breathing to fill the calm. I knew it was there, behind me; the demon creature that had come all this way to kill me, as if I was so significant that I posed a threat to it. Well, if the satyr thought I was important enough to protect, who was I to say I wasn't important enough to kill.

Now looking at the lifeless body of the Satyr who had called himself Grover, I stood up fast and booked it. I knew it was only a few moments before I would die, but I at least had to make a run for it because it wasn't likely I could make a stand against the beast. I ran north just as he had told me to, and just as I was closing in on a hill he had described to me before, the slight glint of moonlight on a dragon's scales catching my eye, it jumped over me, landing and stopping suddenly, forcing me to trip and stop myself from tumbling. I clenched my eyes closed, sure I would die within that second. But as I lay curled on the ground, nothing grabbed for me, no pain came which led me to believe I was already dead. I heard something though, perhaps a shifting of shape, and the sound of… cloth? I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head to give a last glare to the creature who would end my life. But instead, the creature was not there anymore, in its place was a dark figure that stood not too far from me. In the night, I couldn't make out his feature too well, but his eyes burned a silver fire. They flickered as if someone were shining a light on a coin. They were the same eyes of the beast that had tracked me for miles. "So close to your destination." He said in a humored dark tone. "Unfortunately for you, you are also very close to my destination… the place I must take you to fulfill my task. I must inform you that you are now under my captivity." He walked toward me now, his hand reaching for my arm, but I took a step back and opened my mouth to speak.

"Why have you chased after me for so long? What am I to you?" I asked, the anger rolling off of my tongue. He stopped, his hand still ready to grasp me.

"The question you should be asking is, 'Who am I." Then, any answer will need no explanation once you know the truth of yourself and your birth." This made me even more agitated; I had only gotten minimal answer from Grover who had told me that I was an important asset for future events, once he had proved the reality of the Greek gods to me.

"Fine! Who am I!" I yelled at him, the acidity brought to a high level in the tone of my voice.

"You are the truth to the light that must be stopped. That is all I can reveal to you for now." Then grasping my arm he pulled me towards him, my strength seeping from my body as he first touched me. My legs started to buckle from underneath me, but I still had strength enough to ask one last thing,

"Are you darkness?" Confusion flickered across his eyes and his shamelessly handsome face. His hold loosened on me as he started to answer,

"I am apart of a larger entity of darkness." I didn't fully understand his answer, but after he had said that I knew what I was going to do.

"Then feel the pain of my light." I was somehow able to release the power I had started to feel build within me from the anger and frustration of the situation. I didn't know what was going to happen, but all I could see was his face being drowned out by a blinding light that blasted through the forest and up the hill, the grip that was around my hand was gone, and there was only silence in the illumination. Then just as quickly as it had come from me, the light pulled back fast into the body, knocking me to the ground in agony. My body was drenched in sweat, a deep pain in the back of my eyes, my breathing shallow and quick. I couldn't open my eyes, but heard footsteps approaching quickly.

"We should have been here waiting when Grover said he was close by." I heard someone kneel over me, putting a hand on my shoulder, a boy's light panting from running over to me. "Where is he anyhow? He shouldn't be far from the girl he said he was bringing." There was a pause as he started to lift me up.

"Percy…" Said a girl's voice not to far away. "He's dead."

* * *

**Yes, Grover has passed away, stone me. But how else can I catch your attention to this story? Or maybe I've just angered you.. well I'm sorry if I have, but if you have any thoughts or critiques on it, please to comment and tell me.  
**


End file.
